El rostro de un héroe
by Clitemenestra
Summary: Cuando Steve se ve sin sus poderes, todos piensan en un culpable. Pero cuando él ve al dios del Caos a los ojos ve más que un enemigo y cuando Loki mira al capitán ve más que solo un hombre. - Stoki- Steve sin suero


Nota: Vi que les gustó el oneshot anterior en que Steve estaba sin suero así que escribo otro donde también está así, porque creo que el fandom en español se está perdiendo de algo fascinante. Personalmente, me encanta Steve sin sus poderes; ahí se hace más énfasis en otras cosas. Desde ya gracias por leer.

ooo

Steve intentó poner atención al examen que le realizaba Bruce. Intentó inhalar y exhalar repetidamente, y trotar sin intentar escuchar la audible discusión entre Tony y Nick.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando le das libertad de elección a un soldado incapaz de distinguir entre un aliado y un enemigo.

-¡Esto no es su culpa!, Y qué si decidió confiar en alguien que no se lo merecía, Steve es mucho más que un soldado, no es perfecto, tiene derecho a equivocarse , ¡Y no somos tus malditos soldados! - vociferó el ingeniero y luego se escuchó un golpe y luego gritos de Natasha intentando callarlos a ambos.

-Steve, por favor, intenta concentrarte, necesito medir tus signos vitales - le rogó el doctor Banner, que nuevamente, aunque no era médico, era quien tenía conocimientos más avanzados en ciencias biológicas de todos. Ante esta petición, Steve aumentó la velocidad, en la máquina corredora, mientras intentaba no enredarse con los cables de los instrumentos pegados en su pecho. Y ahí venía. Hacía años que no lo sentía pero era inconfundible. su cuerpo le obligó a detenerse mientras se afirmaba en el barandal y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-No, no, resiste- le pidió Bruce mientras le acercaba una mascarilla de oxígeno mezclado con químico que ayudaba a abrir sus bronquios y hacer circular el aire. Cuando su pulso se hubo estabilizado, el científico le pidió permanecer en la camilla mientras observaba los resultados que traía Betty de los exámenes de sangre.

-No hay variaciones... pero cómo- se expresó el doctor Banner.

-Exacto, sus células lucen igual que a las que obtuvimos antes, cuando aún... - la doctora Ross no quiso mencionar el problema, que en sí era bastante evidente. Luego, por unos segundos, su mirada se perdió en algún lugar con la concentración del doctor Banner. Steve pudo notar que estaban teniendo un momento. Hacía más de un año que no se veían, pero no era aquel el escenario ideal para ponerse romántico. Se sintió un desgraciado. Tosió llamando la atención de ambos científicos y entonces ella continuó- el suero sigue allí, no comprendo.

-¿Ahora entienden por qué detesto la magia?- interrumpió Tony en el laboratorio.

-No sabemos si fue él - le reprendió Steve.

-Por favor, quién más va a ser.

-Creo que merece el beneficio de la duda- intentó conciliar Bruce desde un punto de vista neutro.

-Me niego a pensar que fue él.

-Steve...

-No, ustedes, basta, Loki no me haría esto, a ustedes tal vez, no a mí, él...

-¿Supervillano vengativo? ¿Soy el único que está pensando con la cabeza?

-Él es más que eso- contestó Steve.

-¿Y eso es bueno?- ironizó Tony

La alarma general del edificio se encendió y entonces, instintivamente las puertas del laboratorio comenzaron a cerrarse. Tony salió a preguntar y Natasha solo dijo: "Están aquí", lo que fue suficiente para que el traje de Ironman comenzara a ensamblarse alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Están aquí- repitió Steve y quiso salir a frenar lo que sea que fuese a tener lugar en algunos de los niveles del helicarrier. Debemos esperar, razonó Bruce, estoicamente, aunque él mismo estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su frecuencia cardiaca.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Betty poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, con esa mirada comprensiva y el científico juró que nunca se acostumbraría a la forma en que ella no sentía ni el menor temor por su monstruosidad.

-Eso espero... la última vez que él estuvo aquí casi derribamos esta nave.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió dando paso a la agente Romanov, quien buscó al Capitán Rogers con los ojos y le dijo:

-Eres requerido en la sala de reuniones... Doctor Banner, permanezca acá e intente mantener la calma.

-No se preocupe - aseguró Betty tomando el brazo de su compañero. - Estamos en eso.

La espía asintió y salió siendo seguida por el rubio. Antes de entrar a la sala , ella intentó advertirle.

-Por favor, no bajes la guardia.

Dentro estaban el director Fury, Ironman en su traje y en guardia; María Hilll y el agente Barton con la mano en su arco, esperando cualquier orden, cualquier error o excusa que le permitiese atravesar en dos al dios del Caos que lucía de pie, en todo su arrogante esplendor al lado de su hermano mayor.

-Loki...

-Capitán - expresó el aesir observando con curiosa atención la figura delgada, baja y frágil de quien era el lider de sus enemigos.

-Espero que te encuentres satisfecho con el resultado de tus Hokus Pokus, ahora, haznos el favor de colocar los esteroides de vuelta donde estaban - dijo Tony con el tono robótico que se filtraba a través del traje.

-Ya lo expliqué antes, Stark, no puedo hacer eso...

-Les dije, él no ha sido.- intervino Steve .

-Dices eso porque te perdiste los trailers- molestó Ironman.

-¿Qué?

-El hombre de hierro intenta decir que sí ha sido mi hermano- intervino Thor.

-Por supuesto que no, yo sé que piensas eso porque en tu mundo se inclinan a creer que cada vez que pasa algo o hay algún problema es por causa de Loki, pero yo le he conocido por mí mismo en estos meses, y he podido comprobar que...

-Es que tiene razón- admitió el dios del Caos con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-...la mayor parte de lo que se dice de él son solo... ¿qué?

-Yo lo he hecho- repitió Loki mirándole a los ojos- un pequeño despliegue de magia para saciar mi curiosidad, debo decir, que estoy fascinado con el resultado-

Natasha se ha puesto tras el capitán Rogers esperando que se desplomase de la impresión, Clint sigue esperando la orden de disparo y Tony se saca la máscara de hierro solo para canturrear con un tono sabelotodo.

-No quiero decir "te lo dije", pero... "te lo dije".

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Steve, su tono debilitado, herido, adolescente y Loki deseó poder desintegrar a todos los intrusos para explicarse a gusto.

-Confié en tí, pensé que... me niego a creer que todo este tiempo...

-No quise hacerte daño, esto no es un ataque, capitán, como expliqué antes a tus compañeros de armas, esto es solo un pequeño experimento que hice por responderme una pregunta...

-¡Me has quitado los poderes!, no, lo que es peor,me has devuelto mis enfermedades... y me has inhabilitado como un miembro de este equipo, ¿no te das cuenta que así no hay mucho que pueda..?, ¿Ese era tu plan desde el principio?

-Por supuesto que no, cómo puedes... ¡Norns!, así no podemos...- y con un gesto se acercó al capitán e hizo que ambos se desvanecieran para aparecer en el departamento de Brooklyn. steve siguió agarrado a su túnica, algo mareado por el súbito cambio de locación, pero apenas fue consciente de lo que había hecho, le pegó un leve empujón y gritó.

-¡Por Dios, Loki!, ¿por qué tienes que empeorar las cosas?, ahora deben pensar que me has secuestrado.

-¿Cómo has podido creer que yo quisiera hacerte daño?, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera...?, ¿No te das cuenta de que si tuviese esas intenciones podría haberme deshecho de tí hace tiempo?, podría haberte llegado a otro mundo lleno de demonios, podría haberte abandonado en medio de la nada a tu suerte, podría haberte partido en dos con la espada de un titán o simplemente podría ahora golpearte con toda mi fuerza.

-Y qué te detiene

-Yo solo quería conocer al verdadero Steve Rogers, sin el suero...el que eras antes, quería ver cómo lucías, cómo actuabas... el suero sigue allí, solo suprimí el efecto por cuarenta y ocho horas; por eso no puedo contrarrestarlo, es un hechizo temporal y acabará cuando acabe...

-¿De verdad?- interrogó bastante más tranquilo el capitán, dejándose caer en el sofá de dos cuerpos.- Cómo... por qué querías verme así... Dios, yo nunca hubiese querido que me vieses así

-¿Te averguenzas de esta forma?

-No es la mejor de mis formas

-Es como naciste, y esto no cambia nada en cómo eres, no te veo distinto, eres exactamente la misma persona en la que decidí confiar cuando escapé de Asgard, la misma a quien ayudé a vencer a Doom y la misma que me dio la oportunidad de probar que no soy lo que todo el mundo asegura sin apenas conocerme...

-Soy débil- insistió Steve mirando la escualidez huesuda de sus brazos.

-Nunca pensé que tus músculos fuesen tu mayor fortaleza, si fuese por eso, habría preferido confiar en Thor o en la criatura verde

Ambos rieron espontáneamente ante eso último. Steve se puso de pie y se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia casi inexistente. Loki era mucho más alto que él en ese momento, y su figura esbelta, que antes había parecido menor ante su gruesa fuerza, ahora parecía gigante y monstruosa en comparación con el costal de huesos que parecía en ese momento. Mas Loki parecía realmente estar fascinado con ello, sus dedos largos delinearon los filosos ángulos de sus hombros, subieron por su cuello, su quijada marcada, sus pómulos sobresalientes, y enmarcaron con dedicación el marco frágil de sus rostro. Steve temblaba notoriamente, sintiéndose patético. Era una contrariedad terrible que Loki le hiciera esto, que hiciera avances con él de este modo, que manifestara que correspondía la atracción que Steve pensó estar sufriendo solo, justo cuando estaba en una condición tan patética. Pero entonces no pudo seguir con su autocompasión porque el aesir acercó sus labios solo para expresar.

-No quiero que pienses que intento vulnerarte

Steve tuvo que soltar una risa amarga.

-Podrías haberme consultado que tenías esta... curiosidad

-Jamás hubieses accedido

-No, pero eso no te hubiese detenido y al menos habría podido comprender que era cosa tuya y me habrías evitado el ataque de pánico que tuve al verme al espejo esta mañana

-¿Tuviste miedo?- interrogó el aesir con un brillo infantil en su mirada verde. Steve asintió, serio y algo moribundo ante la insistencia de su palma sobre su mejilla.- Mi intención no fue asustarte

-Lo sé- susurró Steve recostando su mejilla con la mano del aesir y cerrando los ojos inconsciente de su cuerpo, como hacía décadas no lo estaba.

-Quisiera compensarte de algún modo, pídeme algo, lo que sea, cualquier capricho y considéralo hecho

El capitán abrió los ojos, recuperó su guardia , comenzó a pensat y , con un sonrisa y un tono asertivo declaró.

-Thor me ha dicho que gran parte de la desconfianza de los aesir y de los problemas que tienes contigo mismo son porque tu raza es distinta - Loki se contrajo, Steve pudo sentir que tuvo la intención de generar distancia, así que se acercó a él, le rodeó la cintura y le miró hacia arriba. - dice que luces distinto pero que usas parte de tu magia en ocultarlo porque no puedes soportar la vista de tu verdadero rostro...

-No sabía que el bruto de mi hermano se había dedicado a analizarme sicológicamente - ladró Loki molesto; Steve le ignoró y continuó.

-Como sea, quiero ver... tu verdadero rostro, quiero saber cómo luces en realidad- Loki comenzó a negar con la cabeza y Steve se puso en puntillas y le atajó el rostro, obligándole a mirarle. - Es lo justo, después de lo que me has hecho sin mi permiso... esto no saldrá de acá...

-Lo sé.

-Entonces

-Soy un monstruo, Steve... mi piel es demasiado fría, puedo quemarte, puedo hacer que enfermes gravemente, que sientas dolor

-¿Me dirás que siendo el hechicero más talentoso de los nueve reinos no eres capáz de controlar los efectos de tu piel de hielo?.

-¿Intentas manipularme con adulaciones?, no pensé que fueses capaz de esas bajezas, Steven- molestó Loki intentando desviar la atención.

-Sé que puedes- Steve estaba decidido- sé que harás lo posible para no dañarme, quiero verte Loki, quiero saber cómo luces de verdad...

Y luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, finalmente , la rendición.

-Como desees- y con un agitamiento gracil de su mano, su piel comenzó a cambiar de color, palideciendo, amoratándose, y finalmente, tomando un intenso color azul y luego, para hacerlo aún más increíble, comenzaron a aparecer unos patrones, unas líneas que cruzaban sus brazos, los costados de su rostro y sus ojos, que normalmente ya eran extraordinarios, ahora eran definitivamente algo inefable, dos rubíes, dos gotas de sangre. Nunca deseó tanto tener lápices de colores y materiales de dibujo como en ese momento, pero para otro habría tiempo y ese en particular, era tiempo de explorar.

Loki parecía genuinamente asustado, como si esperase que le lanzacen algo en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo alguien podría rechazar esa figura fantástica? ¿Cómo permitieron que creciera odiándose a sí mismo?

Steve, sin medir los peligros inminentes, posó sus manos sobre los dedos fríos del dios, que nunca había parecido más divino que entonces, pero no sintió dolor, ni quemadura. Loki estaba controlando eso, tal como Steve pensó que lo haría. Los ojos azules del humano paseaban admirados por el semblante del jontun, pasaron minutos de silencioso estudio, en que los nervios del dios fueron creciendo hasta que fue insoportable.

-¿Aún no sientes miedo?

-Sería incapaz... esto, esto que eres es algo increíble, es... hermoso

La risa del jontun no se hizo esperar y fue un alivio para ambos, porque con ella logró soplar ese peso terrible que había caído sobre ellos cuando pensaron que el lazo de la confianza que les había costado tanto forjar, se caía a pedazos en los cuarteles de SHIELD.

-Definitivamente con o sin músculos, eres el mismo tonto de siempre y no hagas caso a quien te diga que necesitas lucir como un gladiador para valer más... así , me sigues pareciendo incluso más valiente.

Steve le quiso decir que eso era una cursilada y una vil mentira, pero seguir discutiendo quitaba tiempo y era cuestión de horas antes de que alguien tuviese a la idea de ir a mirar a su departamento, o que el efecto del suero volviese o que Loki nuevamente se pusiera su máscara, así que ya podrían discutir otro día. en silencio le atrajo hacia el sillón y empujó su figura lo más que pudo para luego recostarse sobre él. Loki era amplio, fuerte e imponente bajo su ruinoso físico y solo por esa vez, no pudo importarle sentirse insignificante. Loki le rodeó con sus brazos, sin dificultad antes de juntar sus labios con los del humano y sentir la descarga de esa energía que había estado creciendo desde hace meses, desde que Loki salvó a Steve de un doombot en esa misión conjunta que había dejado completamente desconcertados a todos los integrantes de la institución de defensa nacional.

Loki besaba como hablaba, como peleaba y como andaba. Con elegancia, con una cadencia sensual agresiva, segura y temible. Tal vez Steve tenía una fascinación por el peligro, como le había dicho Bucky una vez y cómo le recordaba constantemente Tony. O tal vez solo tenía una fascinación por lo extraordinario, una sensibilidad distinta, como pensaba Natasha y el mismo Loki. Steve prefería inclinarse por lo segundo.

Sus piernas y sus brazos se hicieron un nudo alrededor del cuerpo del jontun, sus manos vagaron un poco atrevidas y en otra circunstancia, Steve estaba seguro que ese atrevimiento le habría llevado a escenarios más interesantes, pero su cuerpo le estaba fallando; su asma, su arritmia y sus huesos desvalidos no estaban dejándole participar de mayores actividades o sufrir grandes emociones.

Loki apaciguó sus ansias con una inesperada ternura y le abrazó en silencio unos minutos,dándole a entender que ya tendrían tiempo y momentos para todo. Steve, en tanto, intentaba memorizar la textura rugosa y los relieves de su piel antes que la ilusión cubriese a la maravilla.

-No entiendo lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento, Steve Rogers- admitió Loki intrigado. Su experimento había saciado su curiosidad de ver la forma original de su objeto de interés, pero seguía abriendo otras preguntas, como si los misterios de ese humano nunca fuesen a acabarse.

-Pienso que los aesir lucen exactamente como nosotros y por eso nunca vi a Thor ni a tí como dioses, pero este... - expresión Steve marcando con sus dedos los patrones que se dibujaban en su rostro - Este sí es el verdadero rostro de un dios-

Los labios oscuros del jontun se curvaron en una expresión alegre, cómoda y confiada, como nunca en sus miles de años y respondió sin mayores maquinaciones, solo lo que se le vino a la mente.

-Y este - recalcó marcando con sus dedos la fragilidad de su estrecha silueta- es el rostro de un héroe


End file.
